Domestication
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: A day in the life


Title: Domestication  
Author: Dylan Shelby  
Summary: A day in the life.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Author's Notes: This is my first Lizzie McGuire story. It however is not my first fanfic. I normally write X-Files, but I needed a break and my baby sister was watching this and a story entered my mind. It's all Her Fault I swear.   
Dedication: To my other sister Misi who without her writing this wouldn't have been near as much fun.  
  
Domestication  
By: Dylan Shelby  
  
G. S. Rm. 128  
Austin, TX   
May 13; 11:21 AM  
  
The meeting had been drowning on for over an hour now and Lizzie was just about to collapse with boredom. She looked down to the beautiful gold watch that graced her wrist and sighed. She was going to miss her lunch date if they didn't hurry. She was so glad that the 73rd congress session was going to end in three weeks. However that meant that the rush of getting things done had increased ten-fold and she was smack in the middle of it, as always. She mentally slapped herself for agreeing to help Senator Carter out.  
  
Luck was on her side though and before she knew it the meeting was coming to a close, "So we will rejoin at 1:30?" Rep. Jackson asked. There was nodding around the table and that was the end of that. She felt like wiping her forehead, but didn't want the stares of her peers. Well they weren't actually her peers, her peers were in a courtroom, but that was okay she would be back there as soon as May was up. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. "Senator Jordan." She said. "So what's your take on this Lizzie?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and they both laughed. "I hear you. So do you have any lunch plans?" he asked. "Actually today I do, I have a lunch date." She said. "Oh one of those." He replied winking at her as they made their way throughout the boardroom. "Oh don't make it sound so torrid. I am not Ms. Parkinson." She said. "Of course not. Say hi to your lunch date for me." He said and took off in the opposite direction.   
  
Lizzie could smell the cafeteria food drifting down the hallway as well as the clamor of shoes on the tile and stairs above her head. She shook her head; glad that today she didn't have to be a part of the masses. Her own Nine West shoes hit the marble floor below her as she made her way to the elevators. Once on she checked her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was up in French twist this morning due to the meeting. She wore one of her more demure outfits, a navy blue number that was perfect for politics and summer. Her gold watch was barely visible under the arm of the jacket and the two rings on her fingers finished out the look. She played with her pearl earrings, and once she had made herself presentable she looked straight ahead. She only moved once to move her gold necklace so that the single sapphire hung perfectly above her cleavage.  
  
Finally she made it to the second floor and went to the right. It was a hot day today so rather than sweat she decided to use the underground paths to the William B. Travis building. From there she would be one street from the restraunt. She looked down at her watch; she still had twenty minutes so she took her time. She admired the beautiful walls and smell of the building before entering the path. She walked a little quicker to the William B. Travis building. Once she emerged from the underground she took her sunglasses from her purse and placed them on. The Texas sun was not very kind.  
  
She shifted her briefcase over to her right hand and then walked out of the building to the restraunt. She looked at her watch just as she entered. 12:00 on the dot. The hostess looked at her and stamped her as Lobbyist. "How many?" she asked. "I have someone waiting for me, Mr…" "Lizzie! Someone called from beyond the hostess." She gave the hostess a smirk, "Nevermind, they're already here." She walked to the voice that called to her. Gordo stood up as soon as Lizzie made her way to the table; he kissed her cheek and took her briefcase and purse. "You made it." he said. "Right on the dot!" she exclaimed. He smiled at her and she winked at him.   
  
He was wearing her favorite suite today. The Armani Navy one that she gushed over everytime he put it on. Which is exactly why he made the effort to wear it today. She rolled her eyes when she what tie he had on. Flying pigs were not something she had chosen. He smiled, "What don't like the tie? Evie wanted me to wear it." "Right, she just came out and said, 'I want you to wear that one.'" "We are very sarcastic today aren't we."he replied. "The meeting was boring I can't wait until session is over and I can get back to the courtroom." She said. They looked over the menus and once the waiter had taken their order they relaxed even further. "Jackson was there today." "Really, I didn't think he was on that committee." "Well he isn't, but you know he's friends with Senator Casey and he is out for the week with the flu. So he is sitting in for him." She informed him. "So how are lectures?" she asked. "They're alright. I too can't wait until session is over and I can get back to actual surgery." He smiled at her again.  
  
"What?" she asked. "I'm just very happy." He sighed. Her eyes got larger, "Dr. David Gordon is happy?" she asked. "Why I am shocked!" she said teasing him. He shook his head, "You know this is why I don't say such sappy things." She rolled her eyes at him, "That's not true, you say many sappy things all the time and I don't tease you then." "That's normally because you say equally sappy things back to me." He replied. She looked indignant. "Sappy? When was the last time I said anything sappy?" she asked. He raised one eyebrow and stared into her eyes, "Last night ring a bell?" he said. "Oh." She dropped the indignant look, "but that's different." He conceded it was but couldn't give up this little battle, "Okay well what about this morning when you were talking to Evie?" he asked. "That too is different she is my daughter. Besides you weren't suppose to hear any of that." She said. "I didn't easdrop on purpose like some people I know, I was just about to come and get you when I heard you talking and I let you finish." "Now, I easdrop too huh?" she asked. The only thing that saved Gordo was the waiter bringing them their food. She gave him a 'your-a-lucky-dog-look' and he gave her a grin which put a smile back on her face.  
  
It was one o'clock by the time they were done eating. "So are you going to the airport or do you want me too?" he asked as they made their way to the William B. Travis building. "I think we both should. I will pick up Evie this afternoon as soon as the meeting is over which should be done by 2:30 and then we will go all the way to the University and pick you up then we can go to the airport." She said. "Sounds like a plan. We can just pick up my car tomorrow sometime." He said. She once again smiled at him, which made him smile back at her. "Alright, see you at five." He leaned in and she gave him a kiss good-bye before she went into the building.   
  
The meeting was over, freedom at last. Lizzie made her way to the building a block from the capital. It was then that she rode the elevator to the second floor, to parking spot 38G, to see her beautiful red BMW sitting there. She took out her keys clicked the alarm off, placed her briefcase into the trunk, opened the door placed her purse in the passenger seat and got in. She turned the car on, changed the station, and turned the air conditioner on full blast and then pulled out. She made her way to the exit and there was Emily waving her on through. She waved and then went out as soon as the bar was raised. Making sure she didn't pull out in front of anyone she made her way from 28th street to 15th street to Riverside to the freeway and down to Meadow Lark Dr.  
  
She pulled up to her beautiful home and got out. Walked over to Mrs. Woodruff and knocked on the door. A tall man, answered, "Mrs. Gordon." He said. "Hello Mr. Woodruff, nice to see you." She said. "Same to you Lizzie. I'll go get my wife and your daughter." He said and smiled. "Thank you." She said and walked around the front entryway admiring some of the pieces that Mrs. Woodruff had. She heard a squeal and looked up to see her beautiful daughter running towards her. Lizzie laughed and picked her up. Evie had just learned how to walk, but didn't like the pace so she ran everytime. Mrs. Woodruff was right behind her. "Afternoon Lizzie." "Afternoon Louise, how was she?" "Oh her usual great self. Had a good time today. She got a kick out of Kip." Lizzie laughed well that's great. She turned to her baby who looked at her with huge blue eyes. "Did you have fun today?" the little girl nodded her head up and down. "Mamma!" she said. Lizzie nodded and took the diaper bag that Louise offered. "Thanks again." Lizzie called as she walked outside. Her daughter started to wiggle, but Lizzie didn't put her down until she was inside her own home. Once they moved past the marble entryway, the hardwood formal living room, and made it to the carpeted den she let her daughter go.  
  
She placed the diaper bag next to the couch where it went and then turned on the TV for Evie. It was almost time for Sesame Street. Sure enough se heard the song come on and she sang along to the tune that had held her captive when she was little, "Sunny days, chasing the clouds…" she forgot the lyrics after that. Making sure her daughter was focused on the TV she went to the kitchen where she could hear her and looked at the phone messages. She pressed play. Hi, honey this is your mother. I know your coming out at the end of June, but your dad and I have a connecting flight at the end of May and we wanted to see if you wanted to meet us for dinner or something. Call me back when you get the chance. We love you. Say hi to Gordo and Evie for us. Bye dear. Lizzie this is your brother. I need to know if June 12th throughout the 15th is still good for you. Call me back. Oh say hi to my beautiful niece for me. Lizzie, Gordo, Evie it's me Miranda. Calling to give you flight information, Flt 1121 arriving at 5:36. Can't wait to see you. Bye. Gordo, this is Dr. Barst calling about Saturday, give me a call. That was the end of the messages. Lizzie deleted the ones except from Dr. Barst and wrote down Miranda's flight information. She looked in on her daughter and then went to find Matt's number in New York. Once she found it she called his work.  
  
"Yes, can I please speak to Mr. McGuire." A pause. "It's his sister." Another pause. "Thank you." "Hi Matt." She said. The voice that use to annoy her more than anything was deeper and more grown up. Her brother and her had grown closer and it was now nice to hear from her younger brother. "Yeah, they're fine. I just wanted to let you know that the dates are fine and that we're looking forward to you coming." "No I'm not being sarcastic!" "Yes, you still can push my buttons. I love you, but I have to go, Miranda is coming in for the weekend." "Yeah, I'll tell them, see you in a month." She hung up the phone and went back to the den. Her daughter was now hanging on to the coffee table making her way to her mother. Lizzie lowered herself to the chair that near the corner of the table so her daughter could run to her when she was ready. Sure enough as soon as Evie hit the corner she came barreling towards her mommy. "Mamma!" she squealed as Lizzie picked her up.  
  
"I'm your Mamma baby!" she exclaimed back to her daughter. It was a contest to see what word Evie would say first and Lizzie was smug for a week when her first word had been Mamma instead of Dada. Her mother had told Gordo not to worry too much, Lizzie had said Mamma first and Matt had said Dada first so there was hope. She looked up at the clock on the mantle piece; it read 3:30, which meant she needed to get ready. "You ready to see Aunt Miranda today?" she asked her Evie voice as Gordo called it. The baby shook her head, "Manda!" "That's right, my smart perfect baby." She replied. She really was mushy. She held onto her daughter and walked upstairs to Evie's room. She placed her into the crib. "Now, you take a nap and when you get up we'll go see Dada okay?" she asked as she was tucking her in. The bed was very beautiful; it was a dark cherrywood and was decorated with pink blankets and white lace. Very girlie. That was okay though, Evie was a girl and so was she. That brought a smile to her face. She rubbed her baby's tummy until the little girl was starting to fall asleep and then she wound up the mobile on top and closed the door.  
  
She made her to way to the master bedroom. She took off her jacket, blouse, skirt, shoes, pantyhose and undergarments. She put her jelwery except her rings onto the huge dresser and then put on her bathrobe. She went into the bathroom and turned on some soft classical music. She never thought she would like it, but Gordo had a way of convincing her that it really was wonderful music. She got a towel and then went to turn on the shower. The warm water felt wonderful and her shoulders were so tight. She thought perhaps Gordo could give her one of those wonderful massages, she smiled at the thought and then finished up with her shower, making sure she didn't get her hair wet. Once that was done, she scrubbed her face in the sink and brushed her teeth. She put on a little makeup; not anywhere near what she did for work and then went to her closet to pick something out. She chose loose fitting black pants a white tank top and a blue shirt to go over it. She picked up her towel and hung it up. Then put the rest suite away and got her shoes and put those on.   
  
She was just about done tiding up her room when she heard a little whimper and knew her daughter was waking up. She finished what she was doing and went to daughter. Her daughter started bouncing up and down when she saw her mother. "Hey there, you ready to go see Daddy?" she asked and Evie bounced some more. "Well let's pick something pretty out." She picked her daughter up and went to the closet. She went through a few outfits, but finally chose a very summary, but very pretty dress. It was a blue and white gingham dress with a matching bow that she hoped Evie would keep on at least for a few minutes. She took Evie back to the dressing table and changed her diaper and redressed her in the dress. Finally the Gordon women were ready to go out.  
  
She put her daughter in the carseat in the back. She made sure the door was shut and then went around to the driver's side and got in. She looked in the rearview mirror and then started the car. She changed the channel and started the air conditioner, pulled out of the driveway and went to the University. Once there she parked in the teacher's parking lot near Gordo's car and then took Evie out and walked into the Science building. Evie waved at students and teachers passing and they waved back. Finally they made it to Gordo's office. She knocked and hear a come in and she opened the door. Gordo was near his file cabinet and a young female student was in a chair across the desk. He looked up when he heard, "DADA!" shrieked from the door. He smiled and came and got his daughter, kissing her on her forehead. "Lizzie this is Ms. Parker. Ms. Parker this is my wife Lizzie." He said. The girl's features moved, but only Lizzie got what was going on. "Well that's it Ms. Parker I will see you Monday in class." He said. She got up and walked out the door. "Bye, Dr. Gordon." She said and then was gone.  
  
"Flirting with students?" she asked. Gordo rolled his eyes, but secretly he was happy that Lizzie was a little jealous. "Jealous?" he asked. Her eyes flashed giving him satisfaction at his earlier guessing. "Well you two ready to go to the airport?" he asked still playing with his daughter. "apot!" Evie exclaimed. "Yep Airport." He said. He handed Evie over to Lizzie, got his briefcase and escorted his family out the door locking it behind him. Evie was reaching for him so he took her and placed his arm around Lizzie's waist. There were sometimes when he still couldn't believe this was his life. They made it out to Lizzie's car, which he still couldn't believe she had gotten red, but there was no talking her out of it. Lizzie popped the trunk and put his briefcase in there and then unlocked the doors, Gordo put Evie in her carseat and then Lizzie gave him the keys and wen to the passenger side.  
  
Gordo moved the seat back, and looked at Lizzie, "don't you dare." Her eyes said when she saw he was about to make fun of her height. She wasn't short short, but she wasn't tall either. Gordo's growth spurt had hit between the summer before high school. He now towered over Lizzie at six feet tall. They drove out onto the freeway and towards the airport. Once there they went into one of the hour parking lots and went to the gate number that her flight was suppose to be at. "What's her flight number again?" Gordo asked. "1121." She answered, looking up at the monitors as well. "Good we still have about ten minutes before she gets her. Gordo hated being rushed. He took Evie and they went through airport security. Gordo was sitting at the window with Evie looking at the planes coming in and Lizzie was over at a little shop looking.  
  
The intercom announced the arrival of Flt. 1121 and Lizzie went over to where Gordo was at and stood there waiting for Miranda. A beautiful woman stepped through the ramp and both Lizzie and Gordo almost didn't recognize her. She had on black suit pants, a cream blouse, a gold chain necklace hung perfectly from her throat. She had on beautiful gold earrings and her hair was down surrounding her shoulders. "Miranda?" Lizzie asked. "Lizzie!" Miranda called and went over to her best friend. The women hugged each other fiercely and then parted. "Miranda you look beautiful." Gordo said and they kissed each other's cheek. Evie who had witnesses her mother hugging this stranger and then her father kissing her cheek got a little scared. She bourghoed into her dad and hid her head in his neck. "This must be Evie." Miranda said in awe of the little girl. "I bet you don't remember me, you were only six months old when you saw me last." The little girl hearing the woman talking to her turned and looked at her. "Hi, there pretty." She said. Lizzie leaned over and whispered 'Miranda' into her daughter's ear. "Manda!" the little girl squealed. Miranda laughed and held out her hand to Evie's.   
  
Evie grabbed it and pulled closer. Miranda laughed. She held out her arms to see if Evie would come to her, but the little girl let her hand go and went back to trying to hide in her father. "Oh well." She said. Lizzie smiled, "she is a little shy at first, but I bet you'll be able to lure her to you before the evening ends." The two women regarded each other again, shaking their heads at the sight before them. Then like the two schoolgirls they once were giggled and caused Gordo to roll his eyes, "Come on Evie, let's go before they rope you into this SAPPY scene." He emphasized, Lizzie didn't care she missed Miranda and was very happy to have her here. It was then Miranda's stomach growled and they laughed again. "Guess we should go to dinner huh?" she asked and then her and Lizzie followed behind Gordo and Evie to the car.   
  
Don Pablos  
6:12 PM  
  
They had just been seated at a table. Lizzie sat across from Gordo with Evie on her right and Miranda on her left. "So how is the glam world of photography?" Lizzie asked. "Oh, it's going wonderful. In fact I am being sent to South America next month to get a few shots for Discovery Magazine." She said excited. "That's wonderful, I always thought I was going to do something with a camera." Gordo said. "I never thought you would. You seemed like you would make the perfect pediatrician to me." Miranda said. "Who thought any of us would end up where we are today?" Lizzie asked. "I know what you mean." Miranda said. "However, I did bet fifty dollars against Matt that you two would end up married." She said with smug satisfaction. Lizzie rolled her eyes, she too had won fifty dollars for the same bet with Matt, but she wasn't about to tell anyone. "So do you get to see Matt at all?" Gordo asked. "Every once in a while we will run into each other. This last time he and I were at a party that was hosted by a magazine and we discussed possible corroboration on his next commercial." She told them. "Oh, that's right, he had mentioned something like that before." Lizzie said.  
  
"So how is the practice coming Lizzie?" "Well, I'm not working for them right now. I've been helping a friend of mine, Senator Bill Carter, and he asked me to help him out during this session. Plus I wanted to spend some more time at home with Evie." She said. Miranda nodded her head with agreement of Lizzie's plans. "Well I definitely don't want to do it full time, but so far it's been fun." She said. Miranda was going to ask Gordo how he was doing but their waiter got in the way. He placed chips and salsa down. "I'm Chris, I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with queso or are you ready to order?" he asked. Lizzie looked at Gordo and Gordo looked at her then at Miranda, "I guess we'll have some queso." "Alright, can I get your drink order?" He started with Gordo, then Miranda, and then Lizzie; "I'll just have a coke." She said and smiled. He smiled back at her thinking she was flirting. Gordo saw it and wasn't happy.  
  
"So Gordo, what are you up to now?" Miranda asked. Evie had been quiet way to long and let her presence be known. Lizzie picked her up and started to play with her letting Miranda and Gordo talk. Gordo looked over at his family and then back at Miranda and smiled at her. "Well since Lizzie was going to be at the capital so that she could spend more time with Evie I thought I would do the same. So I had an opportunity to teach classes at UTA and since it's right down the road from the Capital it works out perfect. I've had a chance to really get started on some of my research." "Wells that's good to hear." She looked at him really good. "You look very happy, you and Lizzie both, I am very glad to see it." she said. Gordo smiled, "Thank you, we are happy."   
  
Chris came back setting the queso in the middle of the table then placed everyone's drink near them, winking at Lizzie and Evie. Evie balled her fist and then waved at him. Gordo was not happy about this. He normally wasn't jealous, except where his wife and daughter were concerned. "So ya'll ready to order." All three of the older friends there couldn't believe they actually used the word 'ya'll' and drew it out like that. "Yes, I believe we are." Gordo said. "I'll have the Chime De Ora." Chris wrote it down then moved to Miranda, "And you miss?" he asked, "I believe that I will have the Cheese Enchiladas." She said. He looked over at Lizzie; "I would like the Chicken quesidillas without pico." She said. "Sure thing." He smiled and then looked at her for a couple of moments and then left.  
  
Gordo gave her a pointed stare. She stared back, "Jealous?" she asked. "Yes." He answered. She nodded her head and then turned to Miranda. "So how is the new beau working out?" "Oh he's okay, I know he's not 'the one', but it's fun for right now. Actually guess who I ran into yesterday?" "Who?" Lizzie asked. "Ethan Craft." She answered. "Oh remember when we had such a huge crush on him? I can't believe how much we both wanted him." Lizzie said. "Yeah. We were discussing that yesterday. He's only gotten better looking with age." Lizzie looked at Gordo who looked back at her and they both looked at Miranda. Miranda rolled her eyes at what they were saying and took Evie from Lizzie.  
  
9006 Meadow Lark Dr.  
11:32 PM  
  
It had been a long but very enjoyable evening. They had caught up on news and gossip, or least the girls had. Evie had gone to bed a couple of hours ago. Gordo took Miranda and her luggage to one of the guest rooms and that was where Miranda and Lizzie talked up until ten minutes ago. Lizzie went into the bedroom. She took her clothes off and put them in the hamper. She went to the bathroom and scrubbed her face and took down her hair. It was really great to have her best friends all under one roof again.  
  
Gordo had gone to bed a little past 10:30 and was now snoring away. Lizzie smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good night" she whispered. She turned over to face the window looking out through the blinds at the beautiful night. "Thank-you." She whispered to God. "What?" a voice mumbled behind her. Slipping his arms around her, Gordo drew her back to him, "What did you say?" he asked. "I was thanking God for my life." She said. "Hey Lizzie can I tell you something?" he asked. "Of course." She said. "You know when Miranda said she bet Matt fifty dollars about us?" "Yeah." "Well, I bet him we would be married too." He said. She twisted herself until she could look at him and smiled. "Gordo, I bet him too." She said. They both laughed and thanked God for their life and went to sleep.  
  
The End…  
  
I was thinking about possibly doing a story set prior to this one, but I'm not sure. Anyway please review. Thanx  



End file.
